Troubles after a storm
by sanji-fan
Summary: Everything seems to be fine on the Sunny Go, but then the weather changes and the strawhats have to escape. During their escape Nami gets hurt. What will happen now! My first Fanfic so don't be too hard on me:D also please review.
1. crashing

It was a normal day on the sunny go.

Nami sat on her deck chair, next to Robin who was reading a book.

"Thank god it's silent for a moment", that's what Nami wanted to say if it wasn't for her noisy captain to spoil her idea.

"Oi Nami, how long before we are at the next island? I'm bored!"

"It wil take another two weeks so you'll have to wait, and if you're bored go play with Usopp or Chopper!"

*Why did he have to bother her about these things?!*

"And if you're not going to play then just... wait where did he go?" Nami looked around the ship and saw luffy admiring one of Usopp's stories. *So far for being bored* she thought.

"What does a girl have to do for a little peace on this ship?!" Nami said while looking angry towards the sky.

"Well it might be a good idea to make a place just for us on the ship except that that will take while, but at least the weather is nice today" robin said.

"No.. it's not"

"O well I thought you would like a room just for us"

"No it's not that, there's something wrong with the weather!" Nami said while looking at the sky that was turning a little grey.

Robin looked at the sky and understood what Nami ment, the grey sky was now overflowing with dark clouds and they could see lightning strike the sea before them.

Nami stood up in an instant and yelled to the other crewmembers what they had to do so they could get out of this part of the sea. After a few seconds everything was ready so Franky used the Coup de Burst and got them out of the storm.

After flying a few minutes the ship landed safe on the sea. All the crewmembers where a little shaken but that was the price they had to pay, nobody had major injuries.. except one.

Nami hadn't got the chance to brace herself for the impact because she was busy looking if the Coup de Burst had taken them far enough and there was also her rubber captain yelling at her how much fun this was and that they should do it more often. While she was lecturing the boy about the damadge that could be inflicted on the ship iuf they did it when he wanted it she totally forgot to brace herself and ended up crashing against the side of the ship. If it hadn't been for Sanji she would have fallen of the ship.

What is going to happen to Nami now?.....


	2. surgery!

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I wrote the first chapter and I apologize for that.

But that aside let's get started with the second chapter:D

Also when something's written like _this_ it indicates a thought.

**Nami****'s P.O.V**

Why couldn't Luffy be a normal person for once! He knew we were in a big storm and everyone had to do their jobs, which meant that I did not have the time to lecture him. But he wouldn't get it, he kept asking me why we couldn't use the Coup De Burst more often. I was really getting frustrated here, did he have air instead of brains?!

That was when the ship landed and I fell, to the side of the ship. I had hit my head against the floor tried to stand up but lost my grip on the ground and almost fell overboard if it wasn't for Sanji who had grasped my hand right before I fell. He held me in his arms, looking at me to see if I was injured. Sadly the hit was too much for me and I started passing out, the last thing that I saw was Sanji's worried face trying to keep me awake...

**Sanji's P.O.V**

I hadn't seen all but I heard my precious Nami-san yelling at Luffy about something, I didn't pay much attention to that. I had to make sure the ship and I would survive the fall, sure I wanted to help Nami-san but I knew this wasn't the time for me to interrupt her. Then at last the ship fell in the ocean, and that was when something terrible happened. My Nami-san had not got the chance to hold on to something, instead she crashed against the side of the ship. I rushed over to help her when I saw her standing up, I was relieved. But then my relieve went away when I saw her slipping and falling of the ship. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ship. She looked exhausted, I was checking if she was hurt somewhere but I couldn't see anything _I guess Chopper should give her a check up._ Then I looked again at her and saw that she was losing consciousness, I tried to keep her awake but she was slowly passing out. She had to go to Chopper so he could look what was wrong with her.

**Normal P.O.V**

Nami was brought to Chopper by Sanji who immediately began to scream: "Aaah Nami she's hurt, she's hurt!! We need a doctor, doctor!! Oh wait that's me!" "Easy Chopper just examine her already! We don't know what she has but it isn't going to help if you keep screaming like that!" Sanji knew Chopper was doing the best he could, but he couldn't help asking questions like:"What's wrong with her Chopper?, Do you know already?, Come on tell me!" when Chopper was examining her.

It took a while before Chopper was done with the examination, and by the look at his face everyone could see it wasn't good.

"It looks like she has some damage to the brain so I'm going to operate one her, you all just sit on the deck and..." "What!!" everyone except Robin yelled.

"Operate!? She just fell on the deck it can't be that serious!" Sanji said.

"I know it looks like nothing but if I don't do it now she could get paralyzed for the rest of her live, now i assume you don't want that so let me do my work and you all go to the deck do your work. Ok?". After he said that Chopper went back to his room where Nami lay on the operation table.

After Chopper left everyone decided there was nothing they could do for Nami at this time so they just went and did their thing. Ussop was making some kind of new weapon, Franky was helping him with it. Robin was reading a book, Luffy sat on the Lion's head watching the ocean. Zoro was sleeping again and Sanji... Sanji had been walking back and forth before the room Chopper and Nami where in until he got sick of it and found that he had to do something. So he went to the kitchen and began to make dinner.

At the same time Chopper was busy doing the surgery on Nami, it wasn't a difficult one, he had done this kind of surgery's a lot at Drum Island, it only had to be done with great precision.

After 3 hours Chopper finally got out of the room after he had finished the surgery. Everyone heard the door open and immediately were standing in front of the little reindeer. "How is she? Is she Ok?, When will she come out again? You better not have given her any scars you hear me!" the last one was Sanji who was really worried.

"It looks like she is fine now, she's still sleeping and she's on the heart monitor because that way we will know if there's something wrong, but I don't expect it. We will see when she wakes up.

Oi minna-san! Yeah sorry it's so short (again) well I hope you liked it anyway.

Now will Nami be better or is there still something wrong with her? Find out in the next chapter.

Please give me advise on how to improve my writing:D

And look forward to the next chapter!!^^


	3. still not healthy

The moment Chopper said he was done with the surgery all Sanji really wanted to do was go in to the room and look how his darling was doing, but Chopper said she needed at least two hours of rest without anyone near her. This because the first two hours were the critical hours where something could go wrong. The minute those two hours were done Sanji ran into the room to make sure Nami was still there, (yeah like she could've run of in her condition).

He sat by her side for the next hours and all he did was look at her, thinking about what happened and why he wasn't there when she hit the deck. In his mind he was punishing himself when he suddenly heard a little whisper coming from Nami.

"S..sanji?..." she looked at him, she tried to sit up,but he saw that the attempt was hurting her.

"Nami-san, please just lay down and rest, you are badly hurt."

"No, I can't rest I need to navigate this ship."

"Don't worry Nami-san we can handle it without you, we're in calm waters so we won't have to navigate a lot, so you just take your time to recover and rest."

Sanji looked at Nami and to his surprise he saw her trying to stand up, he immediately tried to put her back on the bed but she pushed him away. He was surprised that she could walk, let alone push him away in her condition. But then he saw her losing her grip and falling on the floor, he ran to her, when he lifted her up he felt that her body was burning hot. He immediately lay her back on the bed and ran outside to find Chopper. "_Don't worry Nami-san I'll get Chopper, there's no way that I'll let you die."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the others were doing their usual things except for Chopper who had been acting strange since the moment the two hours were over

'Is something wrong, doctor-san?' Robin asked.

'No, it's just that I'm not sure about Nami"

'Why? Didn't the surgery go well?'

'It went great, nothing went wrong, it's just that there could be other things that go wrong when she wakes up'

'Like what?'

'Well,we know she got a hard hit on her head she could have amneisia, or maybe something else.'

'Now I don't think that anything will happen, but if it will I know you will be able to cure her from that to, you're the greatest doctor aren't you?'

'You won't get me happy because you call me great, asshole!' Chopper was doing his cute little dance, this made Robin laugh.

Right at that moment Sanji came running towards the two, after he had explained what happened Chopper's face lost all it's colour while Robin sat there shocked.

Hello minna-san ^^ I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter.

Well look forward to the next chapter^^ also please review.


End file.
